Forces
by Stein
Summary: Yaoi. DxW Una salida que se convirtió en una terrible experiencia con la mafia, uniendolos sin esperarse si quiera.


**_Advertencia: Contenido fuerte, y no respecto al lemon sino a la historia en si (creo)._**

**Forces**

+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+

En un lugar lejos de su hogar pasaban los tres jóvenes conocidos de la misma escuela, querían pasar entretenidos en sus vacaciones, liberándose de presiones escolares, trabajo y encargos. Solo iban a pasar unas vacaciones de verano, solo un fin de semana agradable.

Era una cabaña antigua de mediano tamaño algo descuidada con algunas ventanas rotas y polvo pero se veía bien, fue el único refugio que pudieron encontrar después de que sus maletas no hubiesen aparecido en la terminal de autobuses. Aunque su pensamiento se unía debían de mantener el optimismo, al menos en eso se estaban obligando a pesar del mal presentimiento que tenían los dos altos muchachos.

Instalándose en aquella habitación prácticamente del lugar abandonado su apetito apareció reclamando la energía perdida por todo el largo trayecto en ese día caluroso.

-Tengo hambre.

-Pues ve a comprar algo Doumeki.

-Prepara algo.

-Ah! Qué crees que soy, tu sirviente?

-Y bebida fresca, hace mucho calor.

-Tú!!

-Watanuki-kun, vamos a comprar algo, yo también tengo hambre.

-Oh Himawari-chan, yo puedo ir y así tu descansas.

-Quiero conocer, vamos.

-Si!! Vamos nosotros dos, solo con la linda Himawari-chan.

No pasó mucho el cruzar la puerta cuando a las dos personas se les sumo una con una seria mirada pero con aquella actitud estoica que le solía caracterizar al alto joven, sus ojos no reflejaban muchos sentimientos.

-Tú que haces aquí? No que estabas cansado?

-Vamos para conocer este lugar.

Viendo varias cosas en aquel pueblo desolado se decepcionaron de su recorrido, casi huyendo de unos maleantes que no les quitaban ojo de encima haciendo que sus pieles se erizaran. Compraron algo por ahí para comer en su lecho más sus acosadores les cerraron el paso en aquel pequeño local de luz tenue.

+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+

Los tres fueron atrapados por aquellos mafiosos los cuales los golpearon hasta cansarse. Cuando despertó pudo ver a sus amigos amarrados de las manos así como él; intento acercárseles para despertarlos y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Primero vio a la chica, la cual tenía golpes por el rostro y posiblemente también por el resto de su cuerpo, pero su respiración le decía que no había mucho peligro con su vida.

Quiso ver a la persona a la cual el destino le había dictado a permanecer a su lado como su guardián. Estaba de espaldas a ellos y acercándose lentamente pudo notar como su cabello estaba mojado con sangre, una punzada dolorosa oprimía su pecho no dejándole respirar, llegó volteándolo como pudo quedándose estático al ver sus ojos con una venda cubierta por la sangre.

Estaba asustado, mucho más que la primera vez que había sentido espíritus en su niñez, su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar los pasos y las voces de lo que presentía, eran sus secuestradores.

No pudo pensar más por mucho tiempo pues los hombres que los habían aprisionado entraron encontrándolo con aquella mirada desafiante hacía ellos, aunque quiso golpearlos sabía que no podría ganarles, y efectivamente no pudo.

Lo llevaron afuera de aquel almacén en donde los tenían como animales a un gran cuarto en donde le destrozaron la ropa obligándolo a abrir sus labios para ingerir el pequeño miembro de uno de ellos.

-Jala con más fuerza –agarrándole de los cabellos con una mano hecha puño para mover fuertemente su cadera introduciendo más profundo su miembro en la boca del chico de mirada ámbar.

Su miembro era tomado con fuerza al igual que era penetrado salvajemente por otro de ellos –Mmm que deliciosa estreches… -sangre corría por sus muslos al igual que por sus pezones que estaban siendo destrozados.

Lo pusieron boca abajo obligándole a cambiar de posición, otro de ellos lo volvió a penetrar de manera dura y otro le abrió la boca introduciendo su largo miembro.

No quería sentir, no quería ver, aquellos hombres también lo hacían entre ellos, pero al parecer a pesar de ser tan salvaje lo disfrutaban.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo, había perdido el conocimiento aunque al parecer aun así los hombres siguieron aprovechándose de su adolorido cuerpo sangrante por tanto abuso.

Despertó por los gritos de alguien. Quería que todo fuera un sueño, pero al no ver a sus dos compañeros a su lado las imágenes de la horrible realidad lo golpearon con una rudeza que jamás creyó sentir.

Había una luz que se asomaba por la puerta, así que se asomo luchando contra el dolor. Vio como a Himawari y a Watanuki le hacían lo mismo que a él.

A Watanuki le abrían la piel con sus uñas, jugando a su vez con una navaja sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de los cortes profundos. La cinta que ocultaba sus sangrantes se soltó resbalando con la lentitud que le horrorizo viendo como se revelaba ante si los ojos destruidos por aquellos sujetos que no podían ser humanos.

A Himawari la violaron incontables veces cambiando de sujetos, tal como ellos, su cuerpo ahora flácido estaba totalmente lleno de marcas por los golpes, los agarres de esos malditos sujetos.

Su furia era demasiado grande, encontró un pedazo de cristal sobre el suelo rompiendo la otra cuerda que aprisionaba sus manos, debía confiar en que esos sujetos no irían en un rato a buscarlos a los tres.

Se hizo el dormido cuando aventaron a los dos chicos sin miramientos, ambos sangraban bastante, por lo que debía darse prisa, soltó las cuerdas asomándose por la rendija viéndolos ya ebrios festejando algún acontecimiento, tal vez el que tuvieran nuevas victimas.

Esperó unos momentos más viendo como Watanuki comenzaba a despertarse moviendo su adolorido cuerpo, se acerco rápidamente para evitar que emitiera algún ruido.

-No hagas ruido Watanuki.

-Dou… Doumeki?

-Si, soy yo.

-Por… por qué todo esta oscuro?

Sintió mas fuerte la opresión sobre su pecho, decidió mentir –es por que no hay ventanas, todo esta completamente oscuro.

-Estas tu bien? Y Himawari-chan?

-Estamos en el mismo estado, espera un momento.

Se acerco a la chica que igualmente comenzaba a despertar sintiendo como su entrepierna ardía y seguía sangrando, comenzó a llorar hasta que fue abrazada.

-Escucha, cálmate, escaparemos de aquí, solo sigue mis instrucciones.

-Pero…

-Escúchame bien Watanuki, esos hombres dejaron la puerta abierta y están completamente ebrios y dormidos, es nuestra oportunidad.

-Pe… pero…

-Y si nos atrapan Doumeki-kun?

-Nos mataran lo mas seguro, nos atrapen o no acabaran con nosotros así que debemos escapar ahora. Hay ropa tirada por aquí así que póngansela.

Watanuki estaba armando sus sospechas al oír a su amigo; pero las calidas manos vendaron sus ojos antes de poder seguir pensando más.

-Estas sangrando mucho… no te la vallas a quitar, yo te ayudare con la ropa.

-…

Vestidos con los harapos encontrados y aún débiles salieron juntos de aquel lugar; La luz del sol los cegó por unos instantes, pero continuaron corriendo a pesar del dolor, era más fuerte el miedo que sentían por ser atrapados nuevamente y volver a pasar por eso y peores cosas que sus heridas que continuaban ardiendo, sangrando.

Watanuki era ayudado por Doumeki quien era seguido y con una chaqueta agarrada por las manos de Himawari, lograron escapar y llegar a la cabaña en donde su móvil se encontraba, los otros destruidos en algún momento, pudiendo llamar a la persona más cercana… Yuuko.

-Yuuko-san…

-Deben irse rápidamente de ahí Doumeki, es una gran mafia y ahí hay contactos que seguramente ya les están avisando a los del almacén, escucha claramente. Hay cerca de ahí un bosque, deberás seguir todo derecho hasta llegar a un enorme árbol, mueve un poco las raíces y adéntrense los tres, adentro encontrarás algunas plantas, machácalas hasta hacerlas una pasta y todos úntenselas de lo contrario podrán rastrearlos, el olor es tan fuerte que se expandirá por kilómetros despistando a los perros, yo llegare con ustedes en varias horas pero vete ya!

Doumeki colgó jalando a los otros dos divisando a lo lejos el bosque que decía Yuuko, sin esperar más se dirigieron hasta ahí casi tropezándose con por la rapidez con la que iban.

Se adentraron encontrando en frondoso árbol y entrando ahí acomodo a los otros dos encontrando las hierbas y haciendo exactamente lo que les dijeron quedaron desmayados con la debilidad y el fuerte aroma somnífero.

Cuando Doumeki despertó pudo ver un techo hecho de madera, se espanto levantándose de golpe sintiendo el dolor en su cadera y en sus heridas, hizo un gesto pero desapareció al notar que estaba bien arropado y vestido. Estaba en la casa de Yuuko.

Volteo viendo a sus dos compañeros igualmente dormidos, al ver a Watanuki con la venda en los ojos pudo comprobar que no fue un sueño, todo había sido tristemente real.

La alta mujer entro al sentir que el chico había despertado, se sentó a su lado con un dejo de tristeza en sus facciones.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado Doumeki-kun –la sonrisa de alivio era sincera.

-Como están ellos?

-Himawari estaba delicada puesto que sufrió un desgarre, pero alguien me pago para salvarla.

-Alguien?

-Así es.

-Y Watanuki como esta?

La mirada de la chica se oscureció, ya presentía eso pero aunque no quisiera no podía evitar las cosas -Él esta delicado, más por su salud es por como quedara marcado, tú eres muy fuerte, y aunque haya sido una terrible experiencia fuiste lo suficientemente firme como para rescatar a dos seres queridos. Himawari estará bien porque sus recuerdos de "esto" quedaran totalmente olvidados, fue un fuerte deseo, por el cual hubo un gran pago.

-Se puede hacer eso con Watanuki?

-Lamentablemente solo se puede realizar cada cierto tiempo y con la paga de alguien muy poderoso. Eligieron a Himawari porque Watanuki te tendrá a su lado para ayudarlo, sus ojos fueron destruidos y su cuerpo quedo aun más marcado que el tuyo, pero aún así eso no es lo peor sino el trauma que sufrió, aún en sus sueños sigue reviviendo esos recuerdos.

-…

-Cuando estaban ahí encerrados él solo deseaba que no les sucediera algo terrible a Himawari y a ti, aunque el precio fuera que él quedara marcado dentro de sus sueños. Su pago fue su mirada.

-Si sabías que estábamos en peligro, por qué no nos ayudaste?

-Porque estaba bloqueada, apenas sentía el deseo de ustedes, algo estaba impidiendo que pudiera sentirlos, y por fin cuando lo descubrí recibí tu llamada pudiendo protegerlos en aquel bosque.

-Ese bosque fue un espacio alterno.

-Así es.

-Sabes cuál es mi deseo.

-Si matas a alguien el precio será muy alto, y debes cuidar a Watanuki.

-Quiero hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron.

-Yo te concederé ese deseo con un alto precio.

-Pagare lo que sea.

-Entonces deberás permanecer por el resto de tu vida al lado de Watanuki compartiendo sus sueños.

-Siempre estaré con él.

-Bien, descansa un momento antes de pedir tu otro deseo, Himawari no tardara en despertar.

Sus ojos pesaban tanto, pero sabía que esto no era un sueño, que podía dormir unos momentos antes de compartir la carga de quien debía proteger porque era su destino y porque así lo quería el.

+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+

Su fiebre era muy alta, se sentía como en realidad estaba, enfermo, sentía nauseas y no detuvo el vomito que le rasgaba la garganta en su adolorida boca, aquel sabor le traía esas pesadillas asquerosas sobre su salida con sus amigos. Intentó ver el lugar en donde estaba pero todo era una oscuridad absoluta.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como su mente que se negaba a alejar esos recuerdos causándole un ataque de ansiedad por no poder ver nada. Las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro mojando la venda que tenía sobre los ojos llegando al lecho en donde estaba recostado. Guió su mano derecha para quitársela pero una calida mano de dedos largos se lo impidió.

-Detente, no debes hacer eso.

-Yuuko-san?

-Sí.

-No es un sueño? Una de los tantos sueños que tengo despierto que parece que me evaden de la realidad?

-No.

-Todo… fue real?

-Sí.

-Y Himawari-chan?

-Himawari-chan esta bien, alguien pago un muy alto precio por ella, tuvimos que mentirle para que regresara a su casa.

-Ya veo. Y… Doumeki?

-Esta cansado y no en tan mal estado, está dormido a tu lado.

-Mis ojos...

-Sí.

-…

-Descansa Watanuki.

Se dejo guiar por aquella oscuridad a la que debía acostumbrarse al igual que aquella experiencia que no le abandonaría en mucho tiempo. Sus sueños fueron perforados de recuerdos con aquellas manos ásperas dañando su cuerpo, adentrándose en su interior con violencia causándole un terrible dolor expandido en todo el cuerpo.

Despertó sudado viendo el techo de madera y una mirada ámbar que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Solo podía verlo a él pero no sabía si era un sueño o solo una fantasía creada para seguir jugando con su mente.

-Watanuki.

Su voz, le extrañaba tanto. De repente despertó dándose cuenta que podía ver –Como es que puedo ver?

-Doumeki te dio la mitad de su vista en ambos ojos.

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-No importa la razón. Pero entiende esto, nunca te dejare solo, no nos separaremos ni en esta ni en otra dimensión.

-Entiendo. Es tú pago, tú castigo.

La sonrisa desaparecida se volvieron un destello visible en ese momento, la bruja de las dimensiones aprovecho ese momento para dejarles la privacidad que necesitaban, era el momento de que entendieran sus propios sentimientos y los expresaran, era justo el instante en donde Watanuki se daba cuenta de su existencia y el hecho de que no quería desaparecer.

-Idiota.

-Por qué me llamas idiota?

-No es un castigo, es mi deseo, mi destino. Quiero estar a tú lado.

Haber vivido malos momentos estaba seguro que al lado del muchacho que tenía enfrente le ayudaría a opacarlos y el por supuesto pondría de su parte para que él también olvidara esos recuerdos. Sobre todo para que la existencia de ambos se convirtiera en un fuerte lazo indestructible en todos los mundos existentes.

-Duerme conmigo. Abrázame y nunca me sueltes –estiro sus manos aprisionando el cuello, jalándolo hacia si.

-No duermas mucho, tengo hambre.

-Sabes como arruinar el momento verdad?

Y antes de pensar en más cosas tomó los labios con fuerza, transmitiendo esa desesperación, dejando desaparecer todo el miedo que había estado guardando con esos tantos besos apasionados. Eran conscientes de la pasión que estaba despertando en sus cuerpos pero aún más de que estaban demasiado lastimados para hacer algo más allá.

Por instantes tan cortos como la ventisca del viento disfrutaban del abrazo y los besos, de acurrucarse uno sobre otro recuperando las fuerzas y reuniendo para enfrentar lo pasaría. Sobre todo el arquero, el pago que debía de dar por aquella mafia que se había atrevido a tocarles.

Desde alguna parte unos ojos tristes veían la escena. Aquellos corazones puros ahora tenían una mancha; ahora una semilla que nunca se había instalado en el corazón de su nieto estaba dispuesta a crecer, y sabía que la otra parte del descendiente de Clow no podría arrancarla nunca porque estaban destinados a vivir siempre juntos y a ver en el rostro del otro ese recuerdo que les había robado lo último de su más puro corazón.

Desapareció con la lluvia de flores, su pago por los recuerdos de Himawari, desaparecer de los sueños del niño que ya no tenía sus diamantes ojos azules.

Lo último que vio fue la mirada ámbar de ambos en las vendas manchadas de sangre, el beso de su eterna unión con el lazó indestructible del guardián y el protegido que pondría a prueba su existencia en el futuro con sus realidades, sus verdades.

**OWARI**

**Mi otra historia rara de xxxHolic… Me siento extraña, pero pues así quedo y ni modo. Saludos.**


End file.
